


Dreams of Absolution

by Toaster_Fire



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Biting, F/M, Family Fluff will be in chapter 2 I promise, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Honeymoon, Impregnation, Intense, Kissing, Light Angst, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: The past should be left in the past.If Sylvain is ever going to let go of his past guilt, he must embrace a new future.Where he would accept the love he has been searching for so long.And it all starts with Ingrid.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	Dreams of Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! Another honeymoon wedding fic, but this time with some family fluff coming in the next chapter.
> 
> Again, big thank to the Sylvgrid server for spurring me on.
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill. I hope you enjoyed it >:)

Sylvain breathes a sigh of relief, “I never thought all of our friends would tear up so much as we say our goodbyes...”

“That’s because they still want to see us do more of that cute couple stuff that you keep roping me into.” answers a smirking Ingrid.

“But you liked it! And the whole wedding reception was even better because of it! You can’t hide the fact that you loved how I hand-feed you some delicious wedding cake!”

Ingrid chuckles, “Haha, well you’re not wrong. I do love it when my ‘hubbie’ plants a kiss just as I was enjoying the cake ...”

Sylvain sighs, “Hey… don’t call me that. Hubbie… ain’t really my thing.”

Ingrid shrugs. “Okay then. Boytoy it is.”

Sylvain sighs even further, “Felix meant that to be taken as a joke...”

Ingrid giggles at his visible embarrassment, “Oh get over it Sylvain. Let’s just go take a quick bath. There is something important I need to ask of you when we are done.”

Sylvain’s mind quickly changed course, “Can I… share the bathtub with you? I am pretty good with scrub-downs.”

Ingrid waves her hand, “I’m glad for the offer, but now isn’t the right time for me.”

“It would be faster that way. And don’t worry, I solemnly swear to not touch a single boob or cheek.” Sylvain pledges.

Ingrid sighs, “I’m not worried about the touching part, just you getting distracted. And I know you can take quite a while when it comes to touchy-feely stuff. So maybe for next time.”

Sylvain conceded in defeat, “Okay… ”

As they approached the bathroom, Sylvain goes ahead and opens the door for Ingrid.

He bows down, “After you ma’am.”

Ingrid chuckles, “Hey, you know this won’t get you anywhere. Right?”

“I know. I just thought that you would appreciate it if I was more polite instead of me begging you to let me have a bath with you. It’s more gentlemanly, right my beloved?” Sylvain jokes.

A smirk grew on Ingrid’s face, “Oh you.”

\------------------

As the moon rises, a dim light shines inside Sylvain’s bedroom. Unveiling the newlywed couple in their sleeping clothes. Sylvain went for a baggy red shirt while Ingrid wore a modest green nightgown that covered her knees. 

Sylvain was dazzled at Ingrid’s new appearance,

“You look… angelic…”

Ingrid blushes from his comment, “It’s nothing to write home about… though you did say the same thing when I wore my Pegasus Knight armor.”

“I-I mean… What else can I say? I-It perfectly fits you!”

Ingrid chuckles at how hard Sylvain was trying to act cool. He really does act like a goofball around her whenever she just changes the smallest bits of her appearance.

“So… about that important matter...”

“If you’re going to ask me if I masturbate before I sleep, I’ll tell you that I won’t do that if you feel uncomfortable with it.”

“Uhh… no. That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh.” Sylvain felt his embarrassment overwhelming him once more, “T-Then what is it?”

Ingrid fidgets and blushes, “Can you… make love to me?”

“H-huh?! Wait, wait wait, wait, wait…” 

“I thought you would appreciate it if I were more straight to the point…”

She glanced away from his surprised expression.

“I-I am! It’s just that I… I…”

For as much as he is beyond delighted to have his feelings reciprocated, a thought breaks into Sylvain’s mind.

_ “But she still remembers, doesn’t she? About all those times I went out, how cruel I can be to all of those girls I flirted with...” _

He knew it was a stupid thought. He felt it in his heart that Ingrid’s love is indeed true. But knowing how messy his love life has been, he simply can’t let go of his doubts so easily. Sylvain needs assurance.

“Ingrid… don’t you remember how I treated girls back in the academy?”

“Of course I did, but I understand now that it’s because there was no one who can fully accept you for who you are. I know that this time, it’s different.”

_ “Well at least Ingrid gets the gist of it.” Sylvain thought. “At least I can spare her from the nasty details.” _

Ingrid continues, “I know that I’m not great at understanding people, but what I do understand is that you deserve to be loved. Because finding people who accept you and are concerned for you are the ones you should cherish the most. Throughout my whole life, you have always been there. You always tried talking to me, concerned about me, and we even fought many times together. I guess you could say that only now I can be brave enough to express how grateful I am for you to care so much about me.”

She smiles. It helped calmed Sylvain’s mind a bit. But he won’t forgive himself just like that...

“Ingrid. I can’t.”

Ingrid’s eyes widened in surprise,

“Huh…?”

“Ingrid, you are a wonderful person. And I wholeheartedly accept your gratitude. But the idea of… doing that to you is just… I can’t help but feel guilty knowing how disgusting my past actions were. You always scolded me for doing these sorts of things.”

Ingrid put a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder to reassure him,

“That’s because I am concerned for you as much as you were for me. I learned that our past doesn’t define who we will be today, and tomorrow. We can learn from our mistakes Sylvain. The both of us can attest to that ourselves.”

Sylvaing gazed away from her eyes. Still finding reluctance in her reasoning.

“Yeah I know. I just wonder why I still deserve someone like you. Even after we let out our confessions and forged a new promise between during our ceremony only a couple of months after. It just… doesn’t feel right how I am here with you. I feel like I shouldn’t even be here at all.”

Sylvain looks up at Ingrid. She now looked a lot more unsure of herself.

“Don’t… don’t think about it like that... I just don't want you to wallow in this self-doubt any longer. Please just realise that… that I...”

Her face was burning up in frustration,

“I just want you to know that you are worthy of being loved as much as I am! I know I don’t always show my appreciation or affection for you so outwardly but I’m pouring out all of myself here and now! If you can’t do it, then be honest with me and tell me you can’t do this because I am just another one of your undesirables!”

A cord struck within Sylvain’s mind.

“No! You’re not undesirable! I would have made love to you as much you wanted!” Sylvain yells as he hugs her tightly.

“Syl…”

He then took a deep breath, “I should be sorry for not letting go of the past. To make you feel so unwanted. I’m sorry and I shouldn’t have said that in the first place... So from now on…”

He closes up on Ingrid’s face,

“...I want to show just how much I want you.”

With a sleight of hand, he slips right under her nightgown. Gently grabbing her perky chest.

Ingrid jolted from the sudden embrace, “Ah!”

“Shh… we're not gonna head first into it. Starting off with a simple massage won’t hurt.”

As he gently kneaded the flesh, The worries that were in Ingrid’s body slowly began to dissipate. His other hand would be used to massage her neck. At times, he would squeeze a bit on both places to destress her muscles.

“See. Nothing to be afraid of.” Sylvain reassures.

Sylvain slowly moves downwards. Expecting at least some flab from the dinner feast, he was surprised at how smooth and slender her abdomen still was. He took time to appreciate the shape as he roamed around her stomach with his palm.

“Lean as ever I see. I shouldn’t really be surprised considering how much you exercise.”

Ingrid was writhing a bit as she felt his calloused hands upon her. Sylvain then shifts toward her more intimate area. A place she never even tried touching at all.

He starts off by rubbing on the slit, warming it up. She squirmed and shaked from the new sensations that she was introduced to. Ingrid began to feel her body glow more as her slit began to wetten.

“T-This is all so… new to me...”

“I know. But don’t worry, it gets better from here.”

\------

“Bite me if I go somewhere I wasn’t supposed to. Okay?”

“Aren’t we just kissing thou-”

Sylvain didn’t have time for her to finish as he pulled Ingrid in for a kiss on the lips. Putting all of his previous experience to work.

Because he usually slacked off with his training, Ingrid would always easily knock Sylvain out despite having more bulk. All the result of being a freeloader who slacks on their training. Even during the war, he still had a ways to go to catch up to her.

Now, tongue play? He’s already become a master of it.

As Sylvain played around with Ingrid’s tongues, he hugged in a fiery embrace. Ingrid was put in a losing position as her tongue gets ensnared by Sylvain’s. She felt like she had walked right into his trap.

Still, she wasn’t one to give up so easily. Resolved burned inside of her as she became more aggressive and desperate against Sylvain’s more experienced attacks. The kiss really felt sloppy, but it was a good kind of sloppy for the both of them.

_ “Heh. You really didn’t want this to be one-sided huh? ” _

In his mind, Sylvain is happy that Ingrid is responding to his advances wholeheartedly without a single bite on his body as of yet. How silly it was to even think he was undeserving of her at all.

_ “I really am worthy of her...” _

As he accepts her affection, he finally lets go of their kiss. Leaving behind long webs of saliva connected to their mouths. While Ingrid felt like she won the match, Sylvain knew that their training was not over yet.

\------

“Ngeuh...!”

It all goes by too quickly. 

Ingrid was suddenly coiled by Sylvain’s legs and arms. His hands now positioned over her more intimate place. He pried her slit slowly, then started to dig slowly into her core with his fingers. She muffled her voice with her hands, embarrassed about the sounds that she let out earlier. 

Ingrid continued to grumble and squirm under his touches. Even more so as he pumps deeper and even sliding into some really sensitive spots.

“Are you enjoying it?”

She slowly nodded with her hands still covering her mouth.

“Great. Cause this next part is something I think you will really love.”

He starts poking and prodding gently. Until Ingrid reflexively tightens her snatch at certain points.

“Gotcha.”

\---------

He took a moment to take a small whiff of her womanhood.

_ “Who knew someone like Ingrid would smell like lavender? Like the breath on a warm summer’s day...” _

The only way Syvain knew now to move forward was by eating her out. So he rested his head on her entrance as he tastes and feels his beloved. Tonguing her most sensitive spots that he found when he fingered her. All while Ingrid helplessly gets lost in this newfound pleasure.

_ “Delectable. I can even feel how tight she is around my tongue…” _

A sudden squirt of womanly juices encased his mouth as Ingrid delivers her first orgasm.

This time, she wasn’t even trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Ngahhhhhh...!”

Ingrid was beyond flustered at this point. She was already feeling stir-crazy from all of his foreplay.

Sylvain knew that now is the perfect time.

\----

First times.

His first time was long before he started going to the academy. Some would be horrified at how young he was when he did it. In reality, no one really cared much about since he was a noble. Or at how many ‘first times’ that he has been to with other girls.

This is the first time he is actually doing it with someone he wholeheartedly cares about. And he can’t wait any longer. So he carefully shoves in his manhood in her already drenched folds and tries pushing it in as far as he can. As such, he was greeted with walls so tight it was unlike anything he had even felt before.

“Ngahhh! My insides! I can feel it burning!” Ingrid blurted.

“That is how it feels the first time. Don’t worry about it.” Sylvain reassures.

“We...We are connected...Your meat is s-so b-mmmmmph!”

Sylvain quickly smooched Ingrid to calm her down.

“As I said, you don’t have anything to worry about. Just leave all of it to me.”

He starts slowly moving in and out. It really feels like Ingrid’s heart was about to blow up at any minute. But he always does his first time as sensually, and methodically as possible. As well as taking advantage of his size to completely lay himself over Ingrid.

Ingrid moans in her newfound pleasure, “Ngah… ngah… ngah… ngah!”

Sylvain is going to make sure that this will be a memorable night.

\----

_ “Haaaahhhhhh!” _

_ “Nghhh!” _

At last, he finally shot inside her womb. After what felt like an incredibly agonizing eternity for Ingrid.

She was lying down looking like she had finished a marathon. Though this time she wasn’t wearing anything but a very wet and loose nightgown mixed with sticky fluids pooling underneath her legs. The pheromones were certainly strong in the air tonight. As both Sylvain’s and Ingrid’s hearts continue to beat wildly.

Sylvain felt a bit out of breath, “I… hope I wasn’t… too rough on you.”

Just as he was about to get his clothes, a hand grabbed him before he could get up.

“S-Sylv…”

His face burned with worry, “Ing? What’s going on?!”

“S-stay… please…”

Her sudden recovery caught Sylvain off guard. But she didn’t hesitate and pulled him back on the bed with her. Kissing and embracing him in fevered desperation. Sylvain now finds himself entranced by her newfound boldness.

Then Ingrid held an iron grip on Sylvain’s arms and turned him over within that moment.

  
  


\-----

Sylvain has a habit of making his troublesome habits into games. Whether it be how long he can slack off or how quickly he can nail a girl, it was all just fun to him. He always knows the outcome that he wants.

So how can you win in a game of not trying to pass out from your childhood friend mercilessly riding you until your brain turns to mush?

“Arghhh! Hahhh! Hngahhhh! I-Ing! Be merciful! Arghhh! Please!”

It was no use to plead as Ingrid continued to choke his dick with her inner walls. All she was focusing on was to strangle all the vigor she can from him.

  
  
  


He was never prepared to be suddenly pinned down and be a catalyst to make her go through some sort of lustful trance. Where she would constantly buck him over more crazily than what rabbits would do during breeding season. His hips felt like they were trampled with the force of a hundred horses. Despite that, it was exciting to get dommed for once. Even if it is quite straining with how hard she is pumping.

Yet in only a couple of laps, she already exhausted herself. And worry springed forth from Sylvain as her movements came to a halt and breathed raggedly.

“Ahh… ahh… ahh...”

“Ing! Don’t hurt yourself!

“But… I…”

“Look. It’s not like I don’t like it when I am put down. But I am just worried about you, okay! Don’t hurt yourself like that! Why did you-”

Ingrid pulled away from riding Sylvain’s rod and pulled in Sylvain for another deep, long, kiss. 

_ “Mmmmm… Ing… you...” _

With that, he became silent. 

“You did this… you made me yearn for you more and more. If anything, I never felt so excited to be loved all my life ever since… a long time ago.”

She gazed upon him longingly.

“I just want to thank you, the only way you have shown me.”

She embraced him tightly.

“Oh Ing. There are more ways to say thank you. And I wanted to show you all of them some time....”

He pushed her back down on the bed.

“For now, I will bear these feelings to show how much I fucking love you...”

\-----

They were no longer holding back at all. 

He thought he would never feel any sort of intimacy when he was a playboy who wanted to put women in their place. He never even thought Ingrid would ever get into the idea of getting it rough and dirty.

He never even thought about plowing all of his purest desire inside her until his legs gave up.

So with a tight grip on her thighs, he relentlessly hammered on her once virgin burrow, now being flooded with his seed. Both were yelling and moaning together.

The bed shook vigorously, and the possibility that every person in the estate could hear them yelling in pleasure, served to only add fuel to the flames burning in their hearts. Ingrid and Sylvain were fully embracing her wanton desires.

She nodded hastily as her lover let go of her thighs and forced himself down until she could feel him inside her womb. All full of his love juices. A tidal wave level orgasm was unleashed once more in the both of them. Making them more frenzied.

Their heads made contact as they forcibly embraced each other’s mouths as ferociously as possible. All while their rhythm never stopped gaining momentum.

Until they stopped as they both eyed each other’s bodies. 

From that moment, they understood what the other meant. They both nibble and bite at each other’s bodies. On their ears, necks, and eventually their chests.

Like chew toys, they bite on each other’s tits. Sylvain grinds his whole teeth on the breasts as Ingrid grinds as well on a rock hard nipple. It was nothing but the purest form of bliss to the both of them. The pain only added to that intense feeling.

As the next orgasm came, he opted to pull out and serenade her with his love as a gift. She opened wide and bathed rapturously within the white-laden shower. Then she rubbed the remaining fluids on her skin all over herself in pure ecstasy as she is being pushed down again for another round of breeding.

She looked at him with sultry eyes, “I love you…”

He looked at her in earnest, “I love you even more…”

Sylvain pinned Ingrid on the bed once again.

They continued for the rest of the night. With no break in-between.

\-----

The night finally came to a close as the dawn came.

The bed looked like it had gone to hell and back.

The couple were covered by bite marks, scattered pillows, as well as the wet and crumpled blankets. A stench of sex still permeated the room. 

Sylvain’s body felt like he had run across the world. All of his muscles were incredibly sore. But he slept peacefully knowing that he is next to someone who truly cares for him.

Ingrid felt like she was a shooting star. She was covered head to toe and in a sweaty, sticky cocoon. Hey body, though beyond exhausted, never felt more relaxed than ever before.

There was peace. 

There was love.

There, Sylvain slept next to Ingrid without any fear or guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading this story. I really hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> What will be in store for Sylvain and Ingrid's future?
> 
> All I know is there going to be a LOT of kids involved.
> 
> See y'all on the next chapter!
> 
> \- Toaster_Fire


End file.
